Nurse-Chan
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy was offered a job to be a school nurse at a high school. Since she couldn't say no she took the job and little did she know she would have a huge surprise.
1. Prologue

Lucy's p.o.v

I walked down the hall in a white button up shirt that was tucked into my white pencil skirt. The black heels I had been wearing were killing me and so was my tight bun. I heard whistles from people as I walked down the hall. This was truly embarrassing. I tripped causing my skirt to rip. I stood up and quickly walked down the hall to the front office. I opened the door only for a bucket of water to fall on me. Making my clothing wet and messing up my hair. I walked down the next hall to meet the secretary.

"Excuse me " She turned around and screamed.

"Miss are you okay?!"

"I'm here for the job."

"Huh?"

"I'm the new school nurse." 


	2. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

 _I stayed home today since I didn't want to deal with another guild fight for tonight. Our recent job was really tough and all I wanted to do was sleep. As I plopped down on my bed I immediately fell asleep. When I woke up I got ready for the day as I was getting dressed in began to think. Maybe I shouldn't go to the guild today. I got dressed in gray sweats and a white t-shirt. I put my hair in a high messy bun. I looked in the refrigerator for something to make breakfast with but found that it had been completely cleaned out._

 _"Natsu" I growled before closing my fridge. I put on the closest pair of shoes. I grabbed my small wallet and walked to the store a block away. As I neared the store a short and portly man with brown hair and blue eyes came up to me._

 _"You're a fairy_ _tail_ _mage right?"_

 _"Yeah, do you need help finding the guild?"_

 _"No,_ _I_ _want to know if you can do this mission for me? "_ _I_ _looked at the man then the paper he had given me._

 _"You can do it, right? good,_ _we'll_ _I_ _got to go." As Lucy looked up she_ _didn't_ _see the man. She only got to read the title before he left._

We need a nurse for our school but someone younger and can relate to the kids more. We decided to go for a mage since our pre-adults have never heard of you before and don't know your weaknesses. They also don't know that you are strong people. Good luck

From, your new boss.  
Lucy looked away from the paper.

"Crap" _She_ _looked at the mission again and her eyes widened._

 _"1,000,000 Jewels'"_

 _Now_

Lucy waited for the secretary to give her a new pair of clothing. She smiled and bowed to the lady and grabbed the pair of clothes. She went to the nurses' room and changed. She blushed as she realized how short and tight her uniform was. After she was finished looking at her outfit she saw a list of everyone in the school with a picture of them next to it. When she finished learning each name she took the rest of her time to catch up on her reading. She smiled to herself as she realized that school only ended in thirty minutes. In just a second she was pinned to the nurse's bed. She opened her eyes and seen big green ones staring back at her. He backed away and looked at her before smirking.

"You're not as pretty as everyone says you are but I can work with it."

"Huh?" He put his head between her neck and bit her. She gasped and tried to fight back.

"Stop" She heard him chuckle and back away.

"You honestly think I would do that?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy touched her neck. It was her second day and she had been bitten. She heard a chuckle and turned around.

"So you really did fall for my trap."

"Ayato that's what your name is?" He closed the door behind him.

"It's Ayato-sama"

"I am older than you- Wait a minute, what trap are you talking about?"

"The job here, a man gave you that." He chuckled. "I hired him for that. I have been wanting a snack for a while now and I guess I have one." Ayato grabbed her and pulled her close. "In two ways if you know what I mean." Lucy blushed hard. She began to push him away.

"Stop, this is highly inappropriate."

"No" He put his head between her neck and began to kiss it.

"Stop"

"I want all of your first." She blushed hard.

An hour later

Lucy blushed hard as she looked at her feet. Ayato smirked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I hate you"

"You shouldn't say that to a student should you? What if someone were to find out about what just happened?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"It was your fault!"

"You could have just pushed me away."

"How could I! You're-"

"Stronger than you? I know melon tits."

"Melon tits?" She stood up and hissed in pain before pointing to the door.

"Out"

"Nope, I like it here." Ayato sat down in a chair and smirked. Before she could protest a girl came in. She had red eyes, blonde hair, and a petite body size. Lucy looked at her with a smile.

"Let me guess, Yui Kamori." She weakly smiled at her.

"Yeah" Lucy patted on one of the nurse's beds and went to grabbed a thermometer. She came back and seen Ayato was not in the room.

"Where did he go?"

"He said he had to go somewhere but he will be back." Lucy nodded and began to help Yui.

Twenty minutes later

Lucy smiled at Yui as she left.

"I hope you feel better soon." She sat in her chair. Yui came back in.

"Nurse-Chan you have a lot of people here waiting for you." Lucy walked(tried her hardest to) and looked out of the room to see a line(mainly filled with guys) going down the hall.

"Nurse-Chan!"

"Nurse-Chan I don't feel so well!"

"Nurse-Chan you're so pretty!" Lucy blushed and nodded.

 _Lucy's_ _p.o.v Four hours later_

I sat down in the chair. People faking many things just to meet her. I hated it because it was wasting time. For weeks peope (guys) came to the office saying they didn't feel well. It was anything from teachers, to janitors, even the principle one time. I knew Ayato was close but had never seen him. Even though it has been weeks. I walked down the hall with a stack of files. There were so much records I had to keep on everyone and each visit they had. I forgot to pay attention to the caution sign and slipped in a puddle of water. I sat up and began to get my files. Someone began to help me but I didn't pay attention until they handed me the other half of my files. I looked at him and blushed. He had gold eyes and long blue hair that was in a ponytail. His face was handsome and looking at him I knew he had a little bit of muscle. I grabbed the files.

"Thank you" I stood up and speed walked back to the nurse's room. As I slid the door close I blushed and smiled to myself.

"He's perfect"

"No, he's not" I quickly turned my head to the direction of the voice.

"Huh?" 


	4. Chapter 3

I turned to see Ayato.

"You like him don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You really are a slut." Ayato grabbed my wrist and pinned me to a wall. My eyebrows knitted together.

"So what, I can like whoever I want to like, that doesn't make me a slut, plus he's an adult," Ayato smirked at me, making me want to slap it off of his face.

"So am I."

"Last time I checked you were seventeen."

"Eighteen now" Lucy smirked at him. "What?"

"You can't blackmail me anymore."

"No, I still can." I felt him bite my neck.

"Ayato" He bit me harder. "Sama!" He backed away from me and chuckled.

"Finally said it huh? I guess I made it much worse for us now. Maybe someone heard you just scream my name and thought differently. " That's it! I slapped him causing him to hold his cheek. He looked at me in shock, as if no one had ever done that before. The school bell rang and I left the room. Ayato you idiot, stop dragging me into more trouble. I went to my second home (had to have one for the job) and began to video chat the guild. The guild seemed quiet.

"Hey Mira-san"

"Hi Lucy"

"Mira where is everyone?" Mira laughed. Silly it's two am here."

"Really?"

"Yeah" She yawned causing me to giggle.

"Do you want me to video call you guys in about twelve hours?" She nodded.

"That would be great."

"Okay good night "

"Night Lucy" I put my phone on my nightstand and began to get ready for bed. As I nearly finished I heard a chuckle from someone familiar.

"Ayato, How...how did you get in here?"

"Would you like to know?" Ayato smirked at me but in a more sinister way with a mix like he was going to kill me. I put fear into my heart.

"Ayato what's wrong?" I began to back away until I fell on the couch.

"Oh, you know what wrong Lucy." Ayato climbed over me and managed to pin my arms over my head.

"Ayato-sama" I blushed as I realized what I had just said. Ayato chuckled.

"Since you said that I will lower your punishment. "

"Ayato please " Ayato chuckled a deep chuckle.

"You're going to beg now, you know that's not going to work Lucy."

"Just don't bite me."

"It's already too late for that." 


	5. Chapter 4

I wanted to forget about him. Ayato is such an asshole. There were so many things from yesterday coming in my mind, from his 'punishment.' I sat on a barstool. The bar was the only good place for me right now. I hated thinking about Ayato. I hated him.

"I want the strongest thing you got." The next night I woke up in a room completely different from mine. A door opened and the blue haired teacher from the school came in with a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another one. His gold eyes met mine.

"Suzuki-sama"

"Just call me Yamato."

"Yamato what happened last night?"

"Look down" I looked down and seen that I had no clothes on.

"Yamato... I...I have to go." I quickly grabbed my clothes and changed under the blanket. I began to leave before Yamato stopped me.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." I smiled before I left back to my home and closed the door behind me. I sighed to myself.

"Did that really happen?" For three weeks I ignored Yamato before he confronted me. We became friends and even went on a few dates before we started dating. I was happy that Ayato didn't know about this.

One week later Normal P.o.v

Ayato walked into the nurse's room and sat down.

"Lucy" Lucy came out from under her desk. "What we're you just doing?"

"Number one, it's Heartfilia-sama, and number two, I was hiding from your brother."

"Huh? Which one and why?"

"Laito and because of he... likes me." Ayato chuckled.

"I'm surprised"

"Why?"

"Your not really that pretty." Lucy looked at him.

"Yamato thinks it."

"What was that?" Ayato growled

"Nothing...nothing at all" Lucy began to get nervous.

"Yamato huh" Ayato growled before he left. Lucy grabbed him and pulled him back in the room.

"Ayato please don't do anything."

"Who said I would. Your nothing to fight over anyway. You're plain and have no brains."

"And you're just a dumb tall asshole who takes advantage of girls!" He snickered before he smirked.

"You wanted it."

"I didn't! You forced me!" Ayato chuckled as Lucy began to cry.

"Your tears don't mean anything. " Lucy hugged him making him try to push her away but she was more strong than he thought.

"Let go you brat, I don't like you, what the hell are you doing!" Ayato yelled at her.

"You're a jerk."

"I've heard worse. Now, let me go."

"Ayato-sama" Ayato looked at her and seen her big beautiful brown eyes. His face came close to her's.

"Only if you do something special for me." Lucy blushed hard.

"He's my boyfriend, I can't cheat on him." Ayato began to suck her neck.

"Then break up with him." Ayato pulled her closer to him. Lucy blushed at his actions.

"I can't, Ayato. "

Four hours later

Lucy was laying on one of the nurse's bed. She felt dirty and used. She felt someone tap her causing her to jolt up.

"Yamato" She kissed him and seen Ayato in the background.

"I missed you." Yamato chuckled at her and ruffled her hair.

"I was only away for a day Lucy."

"I know but it felt like so long," Lucy said fixing her hair back. Yamato kissed her again.

"You missed me? I missed you too Lucy." He began to kiss her jaw.

"Yamato" Ayato knocked on the room door scaring Yamato.

"Nurse I don't feel so well." Yamato looked at Ayato.

"I see your busy now, can I visit you at your house later?" Lucy nodded.

"See you later."

"See you later. " Yamato left and Ayato closed the door behind him. Lucy looked at him.

"What?" Ayato pinned her to the nurse's bed.

"Stop" He lifted up her dress to her hips.

"What's the use of telling me to stop when you know that I'm going to keep going?" He started to suck on her neck leaving hickeys. Something she hated.

"Ayato...stop" Ayato stopped and looked at her. He kissed her causing to accept him back. ' _I hate him._ _Ayato Sakamaki. "_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ayato's** **p.o.v**

I smirked as I looked at the sleeping nurse. I was lucky enough to find a way to bring her to my home without anyone seeing. She will be mine and no one else. I don't like thinking about all the students that fake being sick just to ogle over her breast and ass. As far as I know she is mine and I want her to know that too. I watched as she woke up and looked at me.

"Ayato?" She looked around and began to freak out. "Where am I? What happened? Ayato what did you do?" She looked at me angrily. I chuckled at her.

"You were making so much noise when we were at school that I brought you here. We wouldn't want anyone to think you were having sex with a student would we?"

"It's not sex it's rape."

"It's not rape when you like it. Ayato faster, more, harder, Ayato please, Ayato-" I began to mimic her voice.

"Enough"

"That's not what you said about an hour ago."

"You idiot!" She screamed making me cover her mouth.

"I should give you something to scream about. Would you like that, you would, You slut." I pinned her against the bed. "Maybe then you would listen to me."

"I'm not a slut you asshole."

"Say that again."

"You...are...an...asshole."

"And in the end...you...are...still...mine."

"No" I bit her neck causing her to gasp. She must have forgotten how it felt. I backed up and looked at her.

"You're going to break up with him."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, then I must inform him about why-" The door opened and Laito looked at us.

"Nurse-Chan your here. " Lucy stood up.

"Yeah"

"Wait are you dating Ayato?"

"N-"

"I wouldn't call it dating." I slapped her ass causing her to jump.

"Ayato it's not fair that you get to have sex with my wife. "

"Wife? Laito I'm not dati-" I kissed her causing her to blush. The bitch bit my lip and I backed away.

"Laito leave were busy." Laito shook his head.

"It's obvious you are going to punish her. I want to watch."

"Pervert" I heard Lucy whisper under her breath.

"Out" Laito smirked and waved. "Bye, Nurse- Chan" He left and I looked at her with a murderous look on my face.

"Stop lying to him."

"Stop dating Yamato. "

"No" I pushed her causing her to fall on the bed with her back facing me.

"Men flirt with you and you're so nieve that you don't notice it. Yamato is using you and you don't notice. Me wanting you, you notice, me going near you, you notice. Everything I do to you notice and everything he does you don't. Do you love me that much Lucy? You pay more attention to me than your own boyfriend. " I traced my fingers on the outside of her thigh.

"Don't get too cocky, and I only notice the things you do because most of the time you do something it hurts me."

"Having sex with you, that hurts you? Ha, say that to the moans that you made earlier. Matter fact every day. It must be so different from when you're with Yamato. "

"It's not sex, its rape, and Ayato I have a boyfriend and I'm not leaving him for a high schooler." She stood up and began to leave but I grabbed her and pinned her back.

"Your not leaving." She arched her brows and looked annoyed.

"I am" She began to fight back.

"No, you're not. "

"Go use someone else you asshole. "

"No, your one of the only people who actually listens to me," I smirked before I ripped off her dress. I began to kiss her neck.

 **Two nights** **later Lucy's p.o.v**

I looked at Ayato as it was Monday night. He made me stay here for two nights and everytime Yamato called I was forced to make up an excuse. Right now I had to leave. Maybe then I can be free and run away from him.

"Ayato, I have to go."

"You're not leaving. " He muffled through the pillow.

"Please" I looked at Ayato causing him to bite me hard on my neck.

"I'm sorry Ayato-sama" He backed away and wiped the blood from my neck.

"You are linked with me now. I marked you so Yamato can't take you."

"Huh?"

"Yamato is a vampire. " I blushed of embarrassment.

"That explains the two bite marks I had after we slept together for the first time. He began to suck on my neck causing me to blush.

"You're going to break up with him. "

"A...Ayato."

"Don't Ayato me. You're going to do it. "


	7. Chapter 6

Lucy's p.o.v

Ayato stopped and looked at me.

"We can continue this later." He stood up and left. Yamato called me and I answered it.

" _Hi"_

 _"_ _Yo_ _Lucy I_ _wanted_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _you."_

 _"Same"_

 _"You first"_

 _"Okay, Yamato_ _I'm_ _sorry but_ _I_ _..."_

 _"_ _You want to break up with me? I know and feel the same."_

 _"Huh?"_ I began to grab my keys and looked around for my clothes.

" _I have a new job offering in America don't want you to wait for me."_ I giggled.

" _Oh, can we still be friends?"_ He chuckled at me.

 _"Sure"_

 _"_ _Okay_ _,_ _I_ _have to go."_

 _"Bye Lucy"_

 _"_ _Goodbye Yamato"_ I hung up and continued to look for my clothes. Wait a minute my dress is ripped. I walked down the hall to look for Ayato only to meet who I believed was Subaru. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I guess Heartfilia-sama is with Ayato now. I thought you were dating Yamato." I shook my head.

"Not anymore" I looked down making him lift my head up with his fingers and seen my tears. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing" I nodded.

"I let him do these things to me. It's my fault. "

"No, it's not."

"Listen, people like you, so does Ayato. He likes your innocence the most and sees it's easy to take advantage of you." I began to cry harder and hugged him.

"Protect me"

"Heartfilia-sama"

"Please"

"He's not that bad." I looked at him in the eye. "Is he?" I looked away from his eyes.

"It's okay, tell Ayato that I'm going back to work."

"Heartfilia-sama"

"Yeah"

"You can't walk home like that, come on."

Subaru's p.o.v

I pulled her into my room and gave her a shirt. As she put it on I couldn't help but stare at her. Her curvaceous body, her porcelain face, everything about her made me attracted to her.

"Heartfilia-sama"

"Yes" Her innocent eyes, her lips, I can't help it. I kissed her causing her to quickly back away.

"Subaru-kun" She looked at me with a blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help myself." I kissed her again and held her tight. She fell into my touch but I felt like she had maybe done it for me to let go of her. I let her go and started to back away only to see her look hurt and run away. Shit, what have I done?

Lucy's p.o.v

I ran out the mansion to my own house. I had mixed feelings for him. I wanted to be with Yamato but at the same time, I didn't if it caused only drama. I'm sorry Yamato. I began to think of Ayato. I still have no feelings for him and never will. Every time I tried to leave in the middle of the night he knew it and would stop me. Then there was Subaru. I liked the kiss but knew it was wrong. Is being too nice a bad thing, it got me here but I'm helping many people( who are sick) and even though Yamato is a vampire I'm not really that scared of him as I am Ayato. I stopped walking to the school and got in my car. I blushed as I remembered that I was only dressed in a shirt and quickly started it. I was only lucky that no one had seen me. When I got home I quickly got dressed in my second uniform. I put my hair in a bun and locked my door and left. When I got back to the school I smiled. No one is lined up near my door. I slid opened the door and sat down at my desk. I had done all my paperwork and had nothing to do. I saw someone come in and looked up.

"Heartfilia-sama I'm so sorry."

"Subaru" I walked to him and smiled.

"I'm okay...huh, Subaru-kun are you okay?" I quickly began to get tissue for Subaru's nose. I gave him the tissue and he stuffed it up his nose. He sat down on the nurse's bed and lifted his head up.

"Why is your nose bleeding?" He looked away from me with a blush and I looked down to see that my buttons were gone and my black lacy bra had been showing. I blushed hard and almost screamed but stopped as Subaru stood up.

"I... have to go." Subaru was about to go but I stopped him and sat him back down on the bed.

"Subaru-kun, I'm not letting you leave until your nosebleed goes away."

"Heartfilia-sama"

"Call me Lucy"

"Lucy" He pulled me close to him making our lips almost touch.

"Subaru-kun" I felt his hands touched my hips.

"Oi, Subaru" We stopped and looked at the doorway Subaru backed away from me and made me look at him.

"I will talk to you later." He left and I looked at Ayato. He slid the door closed and began to walk close to me.

"A...a...Ayato."

"You're trying to have sex with my brother now huh?"

"Subaru-kun is-"

"What did you call him?" He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Subaru-kun " I looked at him angrily. He couldn't rule my life. It's bad enough that me and Yamato are not together. Now what, I can't be with anyone else. He bit my neck hard.

"I hate you." He chuckled at me.

"I hate you too bitch." I kneed him in his balls and left as the school bell rang.

"Idiot"


	8. Chapter 7

I sat in the nurse's room waiting for any students to come in. It seemed quiet. I was lucky that Ayato had left early so he wouldn't be late for his class but still, he marked me. I felt someone was there and l turned around but didn't see anyone. When I turned back to the front I jumped.

"Laito"

"Oh, why are you not calling me Laito-kun or Laito-sama like you do to my brothers?"

"No...no...reason. "

"Nurse-Chan, do you like Subaru?" I looked at him and blushed hard.

"I just got out of a relationship. I don't have time for new love right now."

"She's right, most of her time is spent with me." We turned to look at Ayato. Laito chuckled and came near my ear.

"See you soon, Nurse-Chan." He bit my ear causing me to gasp before he left. Ayato walked up to me.

"Whats up with my brothers flirting with you."

"I don't know. "

"You're not sleeping with them are you?"

"No, the only other person I slept with was Yamato," I said whispering Yamato's name.

"Yamato huh? Well, it's a good thing you two are not together now huh? Now your mine."

"Why do you care? You don't like me."

"I don't and I don't actually care."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No"

"So I guess that means I can go on a date or anywhere around another guy and you won't do anything?"

"What do you think?" I stood up and almost walked out until Ayato pinned me to the bed.

"Go on any dates and I will punish you."

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend right now." He chuckled at me.

"I don't waste my time with the girls in this school anymore. I'm into older women who have a feisty side. "

"So basically you want an older woman."

"Like you"

"You don't like me so why do you want someone like me? Oh, wait does Ayato have a crush on me? I would never have expected for Mr. prankster to have fallen for me."

"Oh your joking with me. The last time I checked you were scared of me. What happened now?" He began to kiss my neck making me start to push him away.

"Ayato, maybe we need to stop this. Between us, this is highly unprofessional. "He looked at me.

"Don't forget that it was me who got you this job." He continued what he was doing before.

"Ayato please, we need to stop this." I pleaded as hard as I can before I couldn't help it anymore.

"Ayato...Sama"


	9. Chapter 8

The next day

I hate how I'm stuck with him. Everything he wants is his. I hate it because I'm apart of that deal. I don't have any choice. I had a hard day at work today. It's like as if people had the flu today. I had to send home a lot of people but after I was finished with that Ayato had never truly been finished from yesterday and wanted to continue. I was lucky enough to find a distraction to get him to stop. Now I'm home and finally get a chance to relax. I decided to take a shower before finishing to out information into each person's file. When I came back I had seen a file missing and looked for it. As I looked for it I heard a voice causing me to turn around. I had seen Ayato with the file and began reading it.

"Our whole story is in here. You plan on quitting tomorrow huh? You think the school cares for what we do? They don't or else they would have done something along time ago when you screamed my name so loud. " Ayato pinned me to the couch.

"Ayato-sama I'm sorry. "

"Sorry, my ass. Your gonna do something for me tomorrow. "

"Ayato-sama" He lifted me up to his lap and put both his hands on my ass. "Please" Ayato looked at me and chuckled.

"No matter how much you plead I still can't give you up, because of you're mine. " I felt my tears coming down my face.

"One day, I will leave and never come back. I will be away from you. Away from everyone here. " He chuckled at her.

"When do you actually think that would happen?" I smiled at him as my tears fell. Something I knew that confused him.

"One-day" Ayato slid his hands from my ass to my hips.

"Lucy, please don't leave me." My eyes widened as he said that.

"Ayato?" He pulled my body closer to him looked at me in my eyes.

"Don't leave me."

"I should leave you to hurt you like you did to me." I pulled Ayato's face near mine. "but I'm not like you." I left my room and went to bed. I woke up as I felt the weight on my bed shift. I turned around.

"Ayato" He pulled me close and nuzzled into my neck. When I woke up I felt him there but a different aurora.

"Ayato" He looked at me and began to suck on my shoulder.

"I will mark every park of you so everyone knows your mine. "

"A...ay...Ayato" Ayato didn't stop but kept on going up moving to my neck.

"Lucy" I blushed hard.

"Ayato we have to go. "

"Not until I'm finished." He began to suck on my collarbone before he stopped and looked at me.

"You're mine and mine only."


	10. Chapter 9

Stupid Ayato, does he know how hard it was to cover those hickeys. Wait for stupid me, I let him. I blushed as I remembered that I had to wear the other nurse's outfit because a duplicate of the first one I had would not he here for a while.

"Lucy" I turned to see Ayato.

"Ayato"

"What?"

"Why are you always skipping? You come here every day just to do things to me."

"I don't want to go to class today." He groped me causing me to gasp. I slapped his hands away.

"Pervert" He chuckled and pulled my lips to his.

"You're more of a pervert than me." I blushed as I looked at him.

"Not true"

"Oh really? When were having sex, you're completely different from how you usually are." student walked in and knocked on the door.

"Yes," I backed away from Ayato. He chuckled and left to his class. Subaru walked in.

"Oh Subaru-kun, how may I help you?"

"I have a headache." He sat down on one of the beds and I walked up to him.

"How bad is it?" He lightly shook his head. I looked at him.

"Asprin" He nodded.

"Lucy, I like you." I looked at him.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Nevermind." He stood up and tried to leave but I hugged him from behind.

"Don't leave me." Subaru blushed as I looked at him in his eyes. "Please don't leave."

"Okay," Subaru and I talked about many things and didn't really do much today. I was happy to have a friend in this whole situation I was in and maybe a person who I can trust again. I smiled as he smiled at me.

 **Two days later Normal P.o.v**

"Lucy" Lucy smiled and hugged Subaru.

"Subaru-kun" He smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see that you missed me." Subaru looked at her lips then back at her whole face and seen her staring directly at him.

"Just one kiss is all it would take to make me go crazy for you." She looked at Subaru in his eyes and kissed him. Subaru kissed her back with a blush on his face. The two backed away. Subaru rested his head against her's.

"This is dangerous, what we are doing."

"Are you that afraid oh Ayato Lucy?"

"Yes, " Ayato watched as the two kissed again and felt his heart break.

"I don't hate you, Lucy. " He started to clench his fist but let it go. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

Ayato sat in an empty classroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and broke it. Every time he looked in it, he had seen her. Lucy, his first _**love**_. He stared at the ground. His gaze went up as he heard a gasp and then footsteps.

"Ayato, why did you do this?" He remained quite. She grabbed his hands.

"Your hands are hurt also. Come on we need to go to my room." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him but he wouldn't let her. "Ayato please come on. I can help you." She looked at him in his eyes before she was pinned to the ground.

"Tell me why do you always go to someone else? I did horrible things but-"

"Ayato" He looked at her.

"I hate being near you. Every time I am, my heart beats rapidly, every time you smiled I smile. When you cry, I want to help you. Why can't you just stay away from me?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. "

"Why?"

"My job is to help people, as a mage and as a nurse. I can't leave you like this." Ayato tightened his grip.

"I am never going with you. Go be a slut somewhere else." Lucy blushed hard of embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not a slut you dumbass. "

"What was that I was afraid that I could hear you because your mouth is so full of dicks-"

"I'm said I'm not a slut you dumb asshole! If anything you're a fucking rap-" Ayato kissed her, shutting her up. He smirked into the kiss as she kissed back. She stopped and tried to push him away.

"Ayato-sama, I don't love you. " He stopped her from fighting him and repinned her arms against the floor and continued to kiss her.

"You may not like me but you are still moaning after me just kissing you, slut." Lucy stopped kissing him.

"You're the slut, I know about your past and sleeping with the girls in this school. " She stared at him angrily making him kiss her again.

"Shhh" He began to kiss her again making her blush. "That was before I met you." He started to kiss her more passionately. "I love you, Lucy."

"And I don't love you, Ayato. "

"Better than hate. " He chuckled and began to suck on her neck. Lucy stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, last time you did that it took me about an hour to cover it up."

"Oh really" Ayato chuckled at her. "Good to see that it took you so long to cover my love for you." He then continued to suck on her neck.

"Ayato, I hate you." She gasped as she felt a bite on her neck.


	12. Chapter 11

Ayato watched as Lucy walked through the hallway. He was angry that she didn't love him back. As she bent over he smirked. He licked his lips before chuckling. He looked at Lucy and became even angrier than before when Laito smacked her ass causing her to jump. She looked at him and seen him chuckle.

"That hurt"

"I know Nurse-Chan, that's why I did that." Lucy pouted at him. Ayato played the audio from his phone making her blush, along with the rest of the people in the hall. It was her moans. She looked at him and seen him smirking.

"Happy" She mouthed before she ran out of the school. Ayato smirked to himself before he realized what he did and ran after her. He found her at a lake about a block away from the school. He had seen her in tears a and talking to herself.

"I'm such a slut. He has done so many cruel things to and I let him. Why am I so stupid? Why do I always do everything so wrong?" She began to sob harder. Ayato sighed scaring her. She looked at him and looked back at the ground.

"Lucy, you're not a slut. Your one of the most innocent girl I've ever met." She blushed hard and had a small smile.

"Thanks" He sat next to her.

"Lucy can we talk about-"

"If it's why I don't love you, it's because of all the things that have happened between us. Don't forget you did forcefully take my virginity. I could never even talk to a guy without you getting jealous. Plus I'm scared of you." I looked at her.

"If I change-"

"Don't. The personality you have now is good for any girl. Just not me."

"But I want to be with you." Lucy looked at him and shook her head.

"Ayato please" Ayato looked at her with a broken heart.

"Please Lucy" He wiped away her tears.

"This is not like you."

"Well in my real personally I would have called you a slut."

"The whole thinks that now because of what you've done. "

"Remeber when I said they didn't care. Well, they don't. I bet part of them knew what was going on. You should have seen their faces they only blushed instead of calling you names or anything. " Lucy blushed. "The principle had actually congratulated me last week about sleeping with you."

"Asshole, I knew he was a pervert. " She then looked at him. "I still don't love you."

"But you don't hate me any more right?"

"No"

"Good, so I can wait for you to like me."

Lucy waited for Ayato outside of the mansion doors.

"Lucy" She turned around and seen Subaru.

"Subaru-kun"

"Ayato really is a good guy."

"And so are you."

"I know but I don't want to see him hurt." Subaru hugged her before walking inside. Lucy felt Ayato grab her hand. She looked at him with anger in her eyes but sighed.

"What"

"Subaru and I, are not together anymore."

"Wait, you two were dating?"

"Somewhat" Ayato grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her inside. The two went into his room and sat. "Ayato-sama" Ayato looked at her and blushed.

"What?" He looked at her and seen her blush. Being nice to her felt different. He did- wait what is she doing? Is she kissing him?


End file.
